<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grade by NikaylaSarae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879073">The Grade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae'>NikaylaSarae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Teacher!Patton, human!AU, student!logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a test. In the grand scheme of things one grade shouldn't make that much of a difference. But in Logan's case, Patton hopes it will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Grade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton kept a smile on his face as his students entered the classroom, unable to stop his eyes from lingering on Logan Sparks as he walked in with his head down, backpack slung over one shoulder, to take refuge in the back corner by the window like he always did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers tightened a little on the essay test his kiddos had turned in Monday. Hopefully they wouldn’t mind receiving them back before Spring Break. A little good news would do wonders for most of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced down at the papers, quickly relaxing his grip before he crumpled them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No need to be nervous--was he nervous? No. Patton was excited. Proud of his kiddos! But--Patton drew a slow breath through his nose. But he was nervous how Logan would take his grade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what I got!” He called out as the last of the students sat down, waving the tests back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton raised his eyebrows at the chorus of groans that greeted him. “Oh come now.” He chided, watching how the reclusive teenager hunched his shoulders and slid down further in his seat from the corner of his eye. “I graded your tests in Magic Marker and Stickers everything!” He grinned as a few kids perked up at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. So he may have gotten a little carried away using scented ones, but practically everyone had done so well this time around he couldn’t help it. Patton hummed to himself as he moved back and forth handing out the graded tests, unable to stop himself from glancing every now and then to Logan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor kid seemed to be trying to melt into his chair, shoulders hunched up to the point where they touched his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton’s heart pounded faster as he glanced down to the next test in the stack to find Logan’s name staring back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment of truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan.” He said, working to keep his tone the same as when he’d called out the other’s names, as he headed to the back corner of the classroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No need to have a change in his voice call the teenager out in front of his peers. Patton remembered all too well what it was like to be singled out by a teacher and he worked hard to not do that to his students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Logan had noticed the slightest change, his already pale skin going a shade whiter as he pushed up in his seat, looking down at his desk as Patton approached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton could practically see the apology forming on his lips as he slid the paper into Logan’s view, tilting it so that the other students couldn’t see the bright blue </span>
  <b>A+</b>
  <span> that covered half the page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan inhaled sharply, jerking his head up to look Patton in the eyes for once, his trembling fingers reaching out to grab the test, his thumb running over the ink. “Seriously?” He breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton nodded, his heart feeling like it would burst upon seeing the way Logan’s face lit up. He lived for these sorts of moments with his struggling students. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Congrats.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He mouthed before turning so he could hand out the next one to “Nate” and then to “Linda” and not draw further attention to the others that anything was out of the ordinary. Though out of the ordinary it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan’s first A. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton wanted to shout it to the world. None of the faculty had believed it to be possible. They had written him off long ago as a ‘troubled’ or ‘lazy’ student, yet there it was, as plain as day. An A. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, not just an A. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An </span>
  <em>
    <span>A+</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton couldn’t help but have a bounce in his step as he finished handing out the rest of the tests, glancing to the teenager every now and then as he dove into his lesson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that small smile on his lips as Logan pulled the test close to his chest, breathing in the raspberry scent for the rest of the class period, made all those long hours and sleepless nights struggling to find the right teaching style to engage him into the lessons and not to the scenery outside well worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>